View of the Villian
by CSIBeauty
Summary: The episode Raised by Another in Ethan Rom's point of veiw. A story that was made for a contest on another site.


**Raised By Another: View of the Villian**

Claire woke up screaming for the second day in a row. Many of us ran over to make sure she was alright and I heard Charlie mention that she was attacked. I approached with Michal and I noticed Charlie and Hurley run off to check the surrounding area.

"Come on, lets sit down, okay," Jack said to her, attempting to calm her down, before looking at me. "Can you get her some water?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied, walking quickly to get and empty bottle and fill it up. I watched as Jack and Michal began to question her, but it appeared that they had not been helping. She seemed to calm down more when I brought her some water, but I could see the fear in her eyes. I felt it was best to keep my distance from the others. If I got too involved, I may say or do something suspicious. Now was not the time.

I decided to keep myself away from all of the insanity by collecting fruit in the forest. I didn't want people to think I was too nosy. I had managed to make a basket from the vines in the forest and had decided to use that to carry the fruit. I began to pick some mango's and put them in a pile.

"Hey Lance," came a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Hurley standing there.

"What?" I asked, confused by the strange name he called me.

"Your names Lance, right?" he asked.

"Ethan," I corrected.

"Right, Lance is that little skinny guy with the glasses and red hair," said Hurley, remembering the man.

"I can see how you'd confuse us," I joked, taking several mango's back to my vine basket.

"Sorry dude. Lots of names and faces," he replied, walking up. "It's pretty pathetic huh? You'd think after a couple of weeks on the island with the same people we'd all know each other."

"Yeah, your right. You would think so," I replied, wondering what this was about.

"So we're doing this list," Hurley began to explain, looking down at a notepad. "All of the survivors names, home addresses and stuff like that."

"Okay, well, you already have my name," I said, looking up at him.

"Right, Not Lance," Hurley said, writing in the notepad he was carrying.

"Definitely not," I replied, beginning to put some of the mango's I had piled up into the basket.

"Uh, Last Name?" he asked, still looking down at the notepad.

"Rom," I answered, standing up.

"Rom, R-O-M?" he asked.

"That's right," I replied, watching him write all of this down.

"Great, Where you from, Ethan Rom?" he questioned, looking back up at me.

"Ontario!" I answered, quickly. I was surprised he did not notice the quickness of my answer. I did not want to look suspicious.

"Right on, I love Canada," Hurley replied. "Great, uh. . ."

I laughed when he couldn't find something and he looked down to the ground.

"Well, that should do it," he said, beginning to walk off. "Thanks for you time, dude."

"Hey, what's this for?" I asked, cursing myself for not asking before I started answering his questions.

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied. "It's just, you know, I thought it would be a good idea."

He began to walk away and I shrugged as I turned around carrying my basket of mango's. I began to think about this list as I walked back to the caves with the mango's. It was strange for them to start a list of everyones names. I stopped dead, looking around the jungle. _The list_, I thought beating myself up. _Ir they realize I was not on the plane, there could be trouble._ I took a deep breath and began walking again. They had no way of knowing that right now, so I decided it would be best to stay away from the crowds of people for a while. We were going to have to move soon, if we were going to pull this off.

I had decided to collect some fire wood, since I wanted to stay away from the others. I needed to give them the idea that I was still one of them. It appeared that nobody had noticed I did not belong there. I knew that our plan was to be taken in effect soon, but I had to wait for the right moment.

"Oh, Thank god," came a voice behind me. I turned, picking up a piece of wood, noticing Charlie running toward me. He stopped right in front of me looking panicked. "Whats your name?" he asked.

"Ethan," I replied, confused.

"Ethan," he repeated.

"Are you alright?" I asked, noticing he seemed nervous and sweaty.

"You need to run to the caves," he rushed. "Run to the caves and get Jack. Tell him Claire's . . ."

"Claire, is she okay," I interrupted.

"She's having the baby," Charlie answered. "Go fast, okay? I'll be with her. On the path right there. Go!"

I dropped the wood I was gathering and began to run to the caves. I heard Charlie begin to run back to Claire and I stopped. It seemed that the opportune moment had revealed itself. Claire was on the path alone with Charlie. It would be the perfect time to put our plan into action. The others had to be around watching and I looked to see if I could see anyone. I noticed Tom perched nearby and nodded to him. He seemed to get the signal and went out of site for the others. I began to walk back near the path that Charlie was waiting on. As soon as the others were in sight, we would go in for her. I watched as she began to walk up the path back to the caves. She stopped and held her belly. I could not hear what they were saying, but I assumed it had to do with the baby. I could see Tom come into view on the other side with several others. He nodded at me to go ahead and I approached Charlie and Claire.

"Hello there," I said. Noticing Claire and Charlie look up at me. I continued to stare at Claire. I knew this was the moment it had to happen. The time had finally come. I could see her looking at me strangely. I sensed that she knew she was in danger.

"Ethan, Where's Jack?" Charlie asked.

I continued to stare at the two of them. I was hoping that we would only have to take Claire, but I knew Charlie would never allow it. I could see the fear in her eyes and Charlie put an arm around her. The others nodded to me. It was now or never.


End file.
